A Pluma de Maet
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Chegou a hora de Pharaó medir seu próprio coração, e sua vida com seu passado e presente. Pharaoh de Esfinge x Gordon de Minotauro x Said Nair Al-Saud. Yaoi.
1. A Pluma De Maet

**A Pluma de Maet **

_(by Mistress Alice)_

_-Você é a minha vida, sabia?_

_-Não concordo. Você é a minha. Só amo você mais que tudo._

Então nós rimos juntos. Era um tipo de discussão que ocorria por horas, até um dos dois resolver se insinuar e acabarmos em sexo. Sempre.

Mas ainda assim, eu tenho que ir falar com o Thanatos. Só ele pode me ajudar...

**-/-**

-Quero um abraço. – E sem eu poder falar nada, Gordon apertou meu corpo contra o dele, com os braços em volta da minha cintura, no dito abraço. Como eu poderia negar?

Virei o meu rosto, segurando o dele para lhe dar um selinho. Amava aquelas atitudes carinhosas dele.

-Faraó, você vai ficar comigo no quarto não é? Preciso trabalhar ainda.

-Sim, claro que irei. – Disse, quando notei que alguém entrou pela porta da sala. Sorri abertamente.

-Oi! – Disse ele, rindo e sorrindo.

-Oi, Said. – Respondi. Não tinha como não dar atenção àqueles olhos claros egípcios hipnotizantes. E acho que Gordon fingiu não vê-lo. Senti-o esconder o rosto nas minhas costas como uma criança tímida. Porém, me pareceu que o clima ficou um tanto vago naquele instante, já que Gordon tinha muito ciúme quando ele se aproximava de mim.

-Senti seu cosmo, vim procurá-lo. Os meninos querem saber se você quer sair hoje à noite para comer comida árabe.

Gordon não se incomodava que eu saísse com os meus amigos. Nosso relacionamento sempre foi sossegado e um tanto quanto... Liberal.

Mas ainda assim, senti meu marido gemer discretamente atrás de mim. Ele reprovou a idéia.

-Sim, aceito. – Notei que o sorriso do árabe se abriu ainda mais.

-Até mais tarde então. –Assim, ele saiu. Said não era um homem inconveniente e não provocava nada de ruim no meu relacionamento. Mas isso não excluía o fato de que eu tinha que respeitar a vontade do meu marido.

-Porra viu.

-Gordon... – Fiz ele me soltar, até que virei parte do meu corpo à frente dele. – Se não quiser que eu vá, eu não vou.

-Você sabe que foi ele convidar na minha cara...

-Não há motivo para ciúme... Eu mesmo vi que me ligaram, mas não retornei.

-Ele é seu ex e te abandonou.

-Gordon, já disse que não é nada disso. Nós precisamos terminar por que ele tinha que morar em outro lugar por conta do trabalho, e o eu não pude ir com ele. – Segurei o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e lhe dei um selinho.

-Ainda não sei se ele merece o meu perdão.

Ele falou muito sério, e eu ri divertido. Meu marido se dói demais com as coisas que acontecem comigo.

-Amor, ele é egípcio também... Tem o mesmo sangue que o meu... É lindo mais do que eu... – Meu tom era um pouco malicioso. Ele não resistia nem ao tom e nem a árabes.

-Não. Você é mais lindo que ele, e eu não sei se faria à três com ele.

-Então vocês deveriam se conhecer melhor. – Meu tom permanecia o mesmo.

-Eu iria enforcá-lo durante um jantar romântico.

-Gordon! – Agora eu estava irritado com aquela teimosia.

-Não sei se tenho uma opinião formada sobre ele.

-É por isso mesmo, deveriam ter se conhecido melhor.

-Você realmente quer isso? – Ele me olhou sério, e vi uma mão dele se aproximar do meu rosto e tocar, com carinho.

-Só não quero que o trate assim. Diferentemente de outros, ele é um ex inocente.

Então o observei ficar em silêncio, até que respirou fundo e me pareceu que ele iria falar.

-Tudo bem... Eu esqueço isso.

-Bem. – Me preparei para poder levantar, e então trazê-lo comigo. – Vou dar uma organizada e então tomar banho para me arrumar.

Ao se levantar, Gordon me enlaçou pela cintura, e começou distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.

-Está manhoso... – Continuei, notando a atitude lenta e protetora dele.

-Eu seria capaz de trancar você... No seu quarto... E só eu ter acesso. – Ele finalizou mordendo meu ombro por cima da camiseta.

-Você faz isso só porque eu te acho perfeito. – Dei um suspiro para depois sorrir. – Está bem, gato, vamos subir e fazer sexo.

-Estou ficando cada vez melhor nisso. – Ele riu travesso.

Então me afastei do meu sagitariano, e o puxei pela mão, para subirmos as escadarias até os dormitórios, e por fim, para o meu quarto.

**-/-**

**Notas da Autora:**

Pretendia fazer uma história completa logo de cara, talvez com um ou dois capítulos extras, mas como faz tempo que deixei essa história em aberto, resolvi mudar. Manter a história que farei entre eles, mas mudar o esquema. Enfim, mudança feita, para eu não perder a idéia e descartar a história.

Como de costume, Saint Seiya **não** me pertence, e sim ao **Masami Kurumada**.

História baseada (como de costume aqui no meu perfil) em jogos de RPG que faço com uma amiga. E como está suficientemente explicado, nesta, Pharaoh de Esfinge e Gordon de Minotauro são casados, mantendo a vida dele como Espectros, e dentro do Castelo de Hades.

Said **pertence** a essa amiga minha. Além de OC, ele é igualmente egípcio, Espectro e lindo como o Pharaoh (Faraó, enfim), e ex-namorado dele também. Em outras palavras, **não use sem a permissão dela. E nem a minha**. Ué.

Nota ao título: Faraó possui A Balança da Maldição como golpe, e ao usá-lo, o coração do oponente é pesado em uma balança, na tentativa de ser mais pesado ou mais leve que a Pluma de Maet (Deusa Egípcia da Justiça). Portanto nada mais apropriado a essa história, já que o próprio egípcio fará isso com o seu coração. Ou não...


	2. Dois Que Se Tornam Um

**A Pluma de Maet**

**Dois Que Se Tornam Um**

_(by Mistress Alice)_

Só eu achava que ia ser só jantar. Saímos do restaurante árabe direto para uma boate. Idéia de amigo pervertido.

Surpreendi-me que o Alcorão deixou o super-religioso- Naji sair com a gente para tal programa. E piadas religiosas à parte, eu não me enturmei na pista dessa vez. Preferi ficar sentado, bebendo.

Said deveria cobrar aluguel dos demais. Karim que o puxava para um lado, Zahi para outro... E eu bufando de ciúme já, porque ele não ficou nem um pouco comigo.

Acabei deixando de olhá-los, e olhei para o meu drink, como se fosse a coisa mais importante daquela noite.

Estava sendo...

-Está quieto... – Reconheci a voz ,mas me frustrei porque não era quem eu queria.

-Estou cansado, Caleb... Trabalhei o dia todo. – Dei um sorriso meio sem-graça, tentando mentir. – E o seu namorado, onde está?

-Ele foi ao banheiro, e não desconversa. Said sempre tem tempo para você. Ele logo vai se cansar dos dois e vai vir aqui.

Eu ri, demonstrando dúvida e desconfiança diante das palavras dele. Foi então que o sagitariano à minha frente tocou no meu queixo com o dedo dele e ergueu meu rosto. – Vocês acham que eu não reparo nas coisas.

-Pelo contrário, cara, sabemos que repara até demais. – Dei um leve sorriso, porém sem empolgação.

-Eu admiro vocês dois... Depois de tanto tempo, ainda mantém o que sentem um ao outro...

-Você e Fuad também. – O olhei, sorrindo dessa vez reconfortado.

-Lembre-se que eu guardei muito rancor por ele por ter ido embora e nem se despedido.

-Mas você o amou esse tempo todo... Mesmo com raiva. Se não fosse assim, você teria tido uma vida amorosa por todo esse tempo, certo? E não o fez.

Caleb me olhou e riu, eu sabia que estava certo. Acabei sorrindo mais ainda.

-Amor? – Ouvi a voz doce de Fuad chamar pelo namorado. O tom, assim como aquela conversa, estava ligeiramente alto.

-Eu! – Caleb então se virou para ele, que veio de encontro à nós, e assim, deixou de me tocar. E fiquei a observá-los levantar e ir até o bar.

Então desviei o olhar, voltando a notar Said. Ri baixo, Karim e Zahi discutiam, conseguia ouvir alguns palavrões. Zeus, eles se odiavam mesmo. E novamente, parei de olhar. Acho que o meu egípcio me olhava, não sei.

Finalizei meu drink, o deixei na mesa e me ajeitei mais no sofá. A música que tocava era eletrônica. Não conhecia e não entendia a letra, sei que era alemã.

Saudade das baladas árabes que eu ia com o Said na nossa terra natal. Era literalmente casa... Mesmo com as guerras e conflitos, continuava sendo nossa casa.

Fechei os olhos. Pensando o que eu iria fazer.

Não tinha mais pique para essas coisas. Vim mesmo porque ele me convidou. Só por isso.

-Odeio quando eles fazem isso.

Levei um susto moderado. A voz estava alta e brava, e eu sorri internamente. Virei meu rosto, e finalmente Said veio ao meu encontro.

-Se não fosse tão perfeito... – Ele riu, breve.

-Então... Você e o Caleb ficam bonitinhos juntos... – Ergui minhas sobrancelhas devido ao comentário.

-Do que está falando? – Eu me perdi naquelas palavras dele.

-Você sabe do que me refiro...

-Said, isso é ciúme?

-Vocês dois estavam bem juntos agora... – Então ele deixou de me olhar, e estava de bico.

Primeiro eu ri. Depois sorri abertamente.

-Uau, verdade, a gente falava de você, mas estávamos ficando pelas costas do Fuad... – Provoquei, vê-lo de bico só me encantava ainda mais. – É que sabe... Estamos aqui há um tempo, e só viu o Zahi e o Karim na sua frente.

-Os dois querem programa comigo... – O tom dele ainda foi de birra comigo, mas eu me ofendi. Então levantei.

-Que bom, aproveita com eles então. – Falei e fui para o meio da multidão, indo para o bar. Que coisa, vim e sobrei...

-Faraó! – Ouvi, mas ignorei.

Porém segundos depois, eu senti me pegarem pelo pulso. Virei para olhar, embora sabendo quem fosse. Conhecia até o jeito que ele me tocava.

-Porque ficou bravo comigo? – Acabei por olhá-lo, sério enquanto o escutava.

-Não estou bravo. Mas só vou beber algo e ir embora.

-Porquê vai me deixar aqui?

-Tem companhia melhor. Tem dois querendo fazer programas com você.

-Eu amo você. – Meu coração bateu de uma forma ao ouvir aquilo como se eu tivesse apaixonado pela primeira vez. E claro, correspondido pela primeira vez também.

-Eu também o amo. –Respondi, olhando nos olhos dele.

Said se aproximou de mim devagar. Entre nós, rolava coisas diferentes do que a situação do lugar clamava. Agitado, barulhento, pessoas apressadas.

Mas nós não. Mesmo naquele meio, não tínhamos pressa do olhar, do toque e nem da aproximação.

Arrepiei-me ao sentir o corpo dele encostar-se ao meu. E como resposta, meus lábios se encontraram aos dele. O envolvi em seu pescoço, e ele em minha cintura.

E como era de costume no nosso namoro, o tempo parou para a gente.

Nada mais e nem ninguém importava. Nem para mim, e eu sentia que nem para ele também...


	3. Me Dei Conta

**A Pluma de Maet**

**Dei-Me Conta**

_(by Mistress Alice)_

Minha noite foi maravilhosa. Melhor do que parecia, e do que eu achava.

A companhia de Said por fim a fez maravilhosa. Aqueles beijos, aquele carinho.

Por Zeus e Hades, eu teria morrido feliz naqueles momentos.

E ao contrário da minha noite, minha manhã será uma droga, estou com uma pilha de papéis na minha frente, páginas e páginas de fichas e relatórios escritos à mão pelo Hypnos, e minha função naquele momento era digitar tudo.

Nessas horas que quero fazer jus ao terrorismo e jogar uma bomba nele. Afinal, que porra de letra é essa? Para mim, o Deus do Sono se perdeu no tempo e ainda escreve em Aramaico, porque olha... Eu ainda não perdi minha escrita arábica, e escrevo melhor que ele.

Falando em sono, eu estou com sono. Que droga... Acordei cedo para digitar essa letra linda.

Acho que irei virar tradutor. No momento eu preciso disso.

E do meu marido.

E do Said.

A minha sorte foi que ele permitiu que eu trabalhasse no meu quarto. Aquele safado daquele deus sabia que eu ia pastar o dia todo.

Dia? Isso levaria pelo menos uma semana.

E aquele idiota quer para daqui um dia...

Acho que farei uma pausa para comer. Tá, eu nem escrevi nada, só liguei o meu notebook.

Dane-se, farei.

Levantava da minha cadeira quando a minha porta se abriu.

Às vezes acho que Rá lê meus pensamentos...

-Oi meu amor, olha só quem eu trouxe...

Gordon e Said.

Que vontade de desmaiar de alegria.

Sei que sorri abertamente ao vê-los. E o sono foi embora.

Dei um selinho no meu polonês, e de forma bem barulhenta, enchi o rosto do meu egípcio de beijos. Aí nós três rimos.

-Que bom que vocês vieram... – Olhei de um para outro, e notei que comiam.

-Porquê? – Gordon me olhou preocupado. E Said me estendeu a metade do quibe que ele trazia em mãos.

-Eu aceito... – Eu ia pegar o pedaço, mas meu fofo simplesmente o enfiou dentro da minha boca, o que me impediu de responder ao meu marido. Que ainda esperava a reposta.

Murmurei alguma coisa que nem eu entendi, e Said riu um pouco mais por ter notado minha boca cheia. Só que eu queria ris também, e a cena ia ficar um tanto quanto desconcertante.

Por fim, mastiguei e engoli o salgado.

-Então. Hypnos me deu uma droga de trabalho que eu tenho que digitar. E traduzir.

Acabei indo sentar em minha cama, Gordon fez o mesmo, passando o braço no meu ombro, enquanto tornava a mastigar.

-Foi a comida que o Karim e o Naji trouxeram é?

-Sabe que não sei? Said me ofereceu e eu não resisti. – Said riu maldoso.

-Foi. Karim está de cara feia comigo. E roubei a comida dele para beliscar.

-Ele sabe disso, senhor?

-Claro que não, estava na cozinha dando sopa, comi. Oras.

-Cara feia? – Gordon perguntou, e eu olhei para ele.

-Sim, ele e o Zahi brigaram ontem para ter a companhia dele. – Indiquei com a cabeça, me referindo ao Said.

-É. Sou uma ilustríssima celebridade. – Disse ele em sarcasmo a si próprio, e eu notei que havia um pouco de aborrecimento pela situação dos dois amigos.

-Fica tranquilo... Karim vai parar com isso logo. É ciúme. Mas se Zahi não provocá-lo...

-Está aí o problema. Já disse para ele não alimentar a raiva que o Karim tem por ele. – Ele suspirou.

-Escuta, você tem que fazer isso mesmo? – Gordon perguntou com desânimo, quando o olhei, se referia à 'tradução'.

-Infelizmente...

-Então não vamos atrapalhá-lo.

-Por quê? O que vão fazer?

-Radamanthys não vai nos dar aula hoje... Aí o Said e eu vamos dar uma volta.

Eu sorri.

Mas ardi em raiva naquele momento.

Os dois eram **meus**. Não um do outro.

Mas eu respirei fundo. Tinha que me controlar.

Apesar da dúvida... Com certeza os dois transariam...

-Vou fazer uma horinha enquanto a minha aula não começa. –Disse o egípcio.

-Divirtam-se... – Meu tom saiu mais grosseiro do que eu esperava. E por conta disso, Said sentou do meu outro lado, rindo novamente.

O riso dele era uma melodia egípcia para os meus ouvidos.

-Meu marido acha que eu farei sexo com você, Said. – Olhei de um para o outro, e ambos, além de riram, o meu lindo corou pela idéia.

-Então é ciúme? Gordon, aí depois do sexo, a gente marca a data do casamento.

-Vocês estão sendo maldosos... – Respondi manhoso, e ganhei um beijo no rosto, de cada um. – Na realidade eu queria que ficassem aqui.

-Eu fico. – Gordon me disse assim que finalizei as minhas palavras. Porém Said ainda ficou quieto. Acho que ele pensa que ia segurar vela. E por conta do silêncio, olhei para ele.

-Fico, mas não quero atrapalhar. – Ele olhou de um para outro depois que levantou.

-Sou receptivo, você pode... – Gordon se interrompeu, pois ouvimos o celular dele tocar. – Pera, já volto, é o meu mestre. – Ele então se levantou e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu levantei também, e fui até o egípcio.

Às vezes parecíamos duas crianças. Se um não ficava vermelho, o outro parecia que tinha medo de tocar, por conta da vergonha. Eu amava isso. E mesmo sentindo o meu rosto quente, fui até ele. Toquei em seus braços e iniciei um abraço delicado.

Ele me envolveu em minha cintura com seus dois braços, e notei aproximar o rosto do meu. E poucos segundos depois, senti os lábios dele acariciando os meus para iniciar um beijo.

Fechei os olhos, me aproximei ainda mais dele, e no segundo seguinte, senti a língua dele acariciar a minha. Eu o amava, e queria ser dele. E ainda demonstrava meu desejo através daquela carícia. E eu senti o desejo dele.

O beijo demorou por mais um tempo, até que perdemos o fôlego.

-Faraó... Vamos nos ver mais tarde... Quero... Só você.

-Eu te amo, Said. – Lhe dei um selinho e o abracei novamente, agora forte. Demonstrava que eu não o queria longe dos meus braços. – Sim, nos veremos mais tarde.

-Eu o amo também, _habib_. – O abraço dele me mostrava o mundo que eu queria.

Infelizmente, nos afastamos ao sentir o cosmo do Gordon se aproximando. Said ainda sorria, me olhando quando meu marido entrou.

-Vou deixa-lo trabalhando. Ou melhor, os dois _trabalhando_.

-Mas já? – Gordon ficou um pouco surpreso por ele ter que ir embora.

-Sim, me lembrei de que tenho que falar com o Zahi.

-Não deixa o Karim ver... – Eu ri, mas preocupado.

-Nossa, é verdade. – Ele riu de forma musical novamente e saiu do meu quarto.

-Está tudo bem? – O vi sair, e então me virei para o meu sagitariano.

-Sim, está. Ele só me pediu um favor. – Ele veio em minha direção, me envolveu com carinho e me olhou. De uma forma que me deixou sem-jeito.

Não sei se estava tudo bem.

Para mim, não...

**-/-**

Notas da autora:

Karim, Zahi, Caleb, Fuad são igualmente OC, meus e da minha amiga dona do Said.

Também são espectros e originários do Oriente Médio, como os respectivos nomes dão a entender. E novamente, proibido o uso sem contatar-me.

Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
